


Trek Wars

by Shipwreckedjavert



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Bounty Hunters, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Kind of gay, M/M, Mandalorian, Millennium Falcon - Freeform, Odo is boba fett, Shits weird, Weirdness, also, but an exciting disaster, dukat is jabba the hutt, i also wrote this like two years ago, im not a mandalorian expert, quark is han solo, this fic is a disaster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21777268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipwreckedjavert/pseuds/Shipwreckedjavert
Summary: In which; Quark is Han Solo, Odo is Boba Fett, and Dukat is Jabba the Hutt. In other words, a weird crossover to ruin your day (or make it better, depending on your type of humor)
Relationships: Odo & Quark (Star Trek), Odo/Quark (Star Trek)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not really proof read at all so.. Sorry for that

“Surrender yourself and your vessel or I will open fire-” a gravelly voice piped up over Quark Solo’s intercom. 

Quark punched a button and leaned forward “I don't think Dukat the Hut would be too pleased about his prize coming home full of holes-”

“Dukat doesn't want you back, Solo-” the gravelly voice sounded pleased with himself, “you've got nothing to bargain with- surrender or-”

Quark punched another button and the transmission cut out. 

“Eat me, Fett” Quark said to himself as he fiddled with controls. Several blinking lights turned red followed by beeping as alarm thresholds were surpassed. 

The ship began to shudder violently, then it rocked to the side with the impact of a torpedo from the pursuing vessel. 

“Fuck-” Quark clutched the dashboard, the ship spiraling towards the planet that was drawing in his weakened engines. 

Another torpedo hit the ship and the spiral became more violent, twisting into the upper atmosphere like a kite with no tail. 

“Oh god I'm gonna barf-” Quark barely managed,to strap himself into the seat the ship was so violently wracked. 

His shaking hands pushed buttons and pulled levers. the ship began to slow incrementally and then he pulled down on another set of controls, the ship going from a nose dive into more a glide. The ship was smoking so badly the ship in pursuit was nearly obscured in black and grey. 

A torpedo whizzed past Quark’s ship and disappeared into the distance. 

Quark dropped his altitude , the sandy dunes of Tatooine coming ever closer . 

Another torpedo collided with Quark’s tail and shot the ship forward 300 kilometers ,the grey tear drop vessel skidded down a tall dune and into the sandy valley below. 

The nose of the ship was buried in the sandy foot of the next climbing dune. 

Quark sat , stunned in his seat for a moment. The front window of the ship was veiled in a deep layer of brown and yellow sand granules. A torpedo smashed into the sand just behind the ship jolting Quark back into movement. 

He scrambled out of the cockpit and struggled down a tilted corridor, he pulled the door release and the sandy wind from outside blasted him in the face. 

The surrounding dune blocked the door from opening all the way so the Ferengi clambered out of the slit in his ship and ran across the flat of the sand. 

A torpedo to his right created what looked like a geyser of sand that caught in the wind and blew back onto Quark. 

He squinted against the sand in his eyes and kept running .


	2. Chapter 2

The loud whirring of the pursuers vessel passed over him and made a u turn in the distance. 

Quark took the chance to duck behind a medium sized dune. 

He contemplated burying himself in the sand but as he was about to start digging he noticed there was no return of the whirring. 

He stood,and listened intently. 

The only sound was the whipping of the sandy wind on the sandy ground. 

He inched around the dune and peeked at the direction the ship had gone. 

The sky was empty of ships.

He took a few deep, though sandy, breaths and continued his run through the desert. He knew mos isley was over the big dune if he could just get over there without being blown to pieces. 

It took Quark close to two hours to climb the big dune and the smaller- but still quite big- dunes that followed. When he finally clapped eyes on the rugged cesspool it was nearly dark, the twin moons lit up in the distance like cats eyes. 

He ducked into a bar and slunk to the back to gather his bearings. 

He sat, and watched. Aliens made deals, drank, gambled. It was beautiful. 

Then suddenly the bar went silent, even the band on the second level. 

He froze in his seat when he looked to the front of the bar, in the doorway stood Odo Fett. 

Odo’s obscured face scanned the room, his sleek, polished helmet gleaming despite the dirty light of the bar. 

Quark sank back into his booth, breath stuck in his throat, unsure whether to run or remain. 

Odo moved through the aliens, they parted around him out of respect and fear. 

Odo was only here for one particular criminal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again-

Quark put a hand up to his face and tried to make himself as small as possible. The pensive silence in the bar was gradually disturbed as the revelers returned to their own business, but a buzz of curiosity was now hovering in the atmosphere. Quark felt many eyes trained on him, though his own eyes were down-cast. 

He peeked through his hand at Odo Fett. His back was to Quark while he questioned a Bolian trader who shrugged and avoided looking directly at the helmet.

Quark slipped out of the booth, ducked his head , and made a move for the back door. Just before he reached the doorway, he ran face first into a thick Lurian torso. The Lurian looked down at Quark, took hold of his shirt in a fierce grip, and lifted him off his feet. 

Quark kicked and grunted , temporarily forgetting his need to remain unnoticed. 

Several heads turned forward the struggle, Odo included. 

His gravelly voice cut through the bar-goer’s commotion , “Quaark-”

Quark went still, the voice of Odo Fett irritatingly familiar to him. 

Odo was now facing Quark's back, and he listened to Odo’s boots cross the rattling grated floor.

Quark swallowed as Odo's powerful grip replaced that of the Lurian, the Ferengi dangling inches above the floor like an oversized doll. 

“Hey Odo- long time no see,” Quark struggled to talk around the bunched up shirt-fist in his face. 

Odo’s smirk was hidden behind his helmet as he threw Quark down at the feet of a small gathering of onlookers , his ass colliding painfully with the grate. 

Quark stared at the ceiling in a daze , patrons peered down at him, and then it was Odo who peered. He kicked Quark over onto his stomach, grabbed the back of his shirt, and hefted him up onto his feet. He shoved Quark into the bar counter, hands gripping wrists, his hips grinding forcefully against the Ferengi. 

And Quark  _ definitely _ felt a very distinct poking. To which he had to  _ seriously _ resist the urge to ask if it was Odo’s gun, or if he was just happy to see him. 

It was during this train of thought that the clicking of shackles being fastened could be heard. Odo slipped Quark's blaster out of his holster and, before he could even wonder what would happen, Quark was pushed out into the sandy street


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the Madalorian came out I was stuck by the weird parallels between the show and this old ass fic - mando defects from bounty hunt to save someone hes come to love?? Like whatttt shits wild

“Odo-” Quark squinted against the sand that was determined to make an acquaintance with his cornea , “not so rough back there”

Odo's grip on his bound wrists tightened,and Quark grunted out “fair enough,”

Odo pushed Quark into a garage sectional, pulled on the door release of his ship , and shoved the Ferengi inside. 

The ship door closed after them and Quark was suddenly standing alone with him. 

Odo’s helmet was facing Quark, unnervingly faceless, expressionless.

A bead of sweat ran down Quark’s cheek, it was positioned in a way that it felt like a tear.

Quark had never seen what was behind that helmet and its gleaming black visor haunted him. 

Odo moved toward him, his tall frame looming over the shorter alien. Quark swallowed hard around a lump in his throat, “I thought Dukat wasn't interested in me a prize -”

“He isnt-” Odo moved into Quark’s space and pressed against Quark, he gripped him with both hands and lifted him off the floor again “you've been a thorn in my side for a long time-”

“Please don't throw me again-” Quark winced and shied away from the faceless helmet. 

Odo tilted his head to the side, observing the Ferengi very closely. Quark's nose was almost touching the shiny metal of Odo's helmet.

He then heard a distinct  _ click _ come from his wrists and the shackles fell to the floor with a metallic thud. Odo gently placed Quark back on his feet.

. Quark pulled his hands around as Odo backed away, “what are you doing-” 

“You're / _ my _ / prize-” Odo’s emotionless helmet betrayed none of his thoughts, but his body language was oddly, unmistakably,  _ lustful _ behind his measured movements, “Dukat - doesn't need to know .”

“So what- you'll tell him I'm dead, and I - live in your foot locker?”

“Something like that-” Odo circled around Quark, a hunter around his prey.

Just when Quark thought Odo was going to initiate / _ something _ / not of the platonic nature, the bounty hunter turned down the hall of the ship towards the cock pit.

“You might want to follow along- and strap in- there's no artificial gravity on this ship,” Odo called over his shoulder.

Quark looked down at the shAckles left forgotten on the floor, he rubbed his wrists and contemplated his strange pursuer. 

He was jolted from his thoughts by the roar of engines coming to life beneath his feet. 

Quark ran down the hallway after Odo, panicking at first because of a left/right option, but hearing the clicking of controls from the right found him in the cock pit.

Odo offered Quark a headset , which he pulled over his enormous ears without hesitation. 

He could hear Odo’s gravelly voice over the head set, “we’re stopping at Dukat’s palace before we leave tatooine, just in case you thought I was going to hand you over anyway-” 

“Thanks for the warning-” Quark felt strange sitting next to Odo, his instincts were screaming at him to run away yet he had nowhere to go, his ship was buried nose deep in a dune, and even if it wasn't, the ship he was currently on was zooming over the barren landscape in the opposite direction. 

Odo flipped switches and adjusted controls, Quark sat quietly, a well of dread opening with in him like a sarlac pit. 

It was only a ten or 15 minute flight from Mos Isley to Dukat’s palace , the dune colored structure protruding from the desert coming into view ahead of them. 

“Odo Fett requesting landing clearance ,” a staticy alien reply filled the headset Quark was wearing and then the ship began to drop in altitude. 

“Landing thrusters are to your right if you wouldn't mind -” Odo’s voice crackled on the speakers and he gestured to a panel of controls near Quark’s face. 

When the ship had touched ground on the windswept landing pad Odo turned to Quark , “You're going to hide in the cargo hold - I cant afford any mistakes -”

Quark didn't have time to argue , he was lifted out of his seat and plopped into a floor hold before he could get a word out. 

Odo shut the floor panel over Quark’s head and he was left alone in the dark, with only his thoughts and a pile of scrap. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohh Dukat so smarmy

“He's dead Dukat -” the party surrounding the head lizard stilled at the sound of Odo Fett’s voice.

Dukat looked up, the whispy expression of deception hung from his scaley features, he was so wound-round with robes, draped in stolen or smuggled fineries, that he appeared as lumpy and limbless as a great golden slug. 

“Dead? Our elusive Ferengi friend-” Dukat’s charming, terrifyingly melodious voice carried throughout the entirety of the cavernous palace, “a pity- he was always a source of … amusement.”

Dukat licked his lips with a wet, pink, tongue, forked down the middle. 

Odo tossed Quark’s blaster into the circle of revelers and it skid across the floor about a meter and stopped in front of Dukat the Hut.

A servant immediately bent down and grabbed it, then, bowing, handed it to Dukat. 

“The Ferengi’s weapon-” Odo stated plainly “you'll also find the Millenium Falcon two clicks outside Mos Isley-”

“The Millenium Falcon,” Dukat laughed to the party goers who joined in, “he really must be dead if he left his prized ship out in the desert.”

Dukat gestured to a droid at his left, the droid bent down to hear the seated Cardassian, who whispered inaudible instructions into the droids audio center. 

the droid nodded and moved away through the crowd and disappeared into the darkness. 

“Odo,” Dukat gestured to the bounty hunter , “join in the festivities- after all now we truly have something to celebrate-”

A darkness was ever-present in Dukat’s friendly countenance.

Odo uncrossed his arms, “I have business in another sector in a few days , id prefer to get a move on-”

Odo was cut off by two pairs of hands at this back, Dukat stood from his throne built of scrap metal, “oh, but I insist-”


	6. Chapter 6

Quark was elbow deep in a maintenance panel when the sound of the ship door opening made him jump. Odo had been gone for a good 45 minutes when Quark had decided he was bored of sitting in a dark cargo hold and had pried the wall cover free. 

He hurried to replace the wall cover as the sounds of boots neared the floor hold. 

He laid back nonchalantly , expecting Odo to lift him up by his shirt and boss him around; when the door opened he sat up and moved away from the light streaming in. 

One of the Hutt’s cronies was smirking down at Quark , “the boss thought you might still be lurking around-” 

“I could be a ghost-” Quark shrugged 

“you will be soon-” the crony chuckled darkly .

-

Quark was, once again, unceremoniously thrown onto the floor, this time at the feet of Dukat the Hutt. He stared up at Dukat, who's icey black eyes pierced into Quark like talons. 

“The dead Ferengi-” Dukat smiled and stroked his chin, “somehow I knew i hadn't seen the last of you-”

Odo was in the crowd holding a drink despite his inability to consume food and liquids, watching Quark. He was on his knees before Dukat, head upturned, his fingernails gripping desperately at the floor. .

Dukat grabbed Quakr by the chin and lifted his head , tilted it, manipulated it. The positioning was beyond suggestive. It was lude. 

Odo felt the changeling equivalent of raised hackles at the sight, and the glass in his hand shattered from his unchecked grip. 

“Odo Fett,” Dukats voice sliced through the party commotion like a lightsaber through flesh.

The grouping of people that were between Dukat and Odo backed away from the no-mans land that had sprung up suddenly. 

“you assured me this Ferengi was dead-” Dukat sounded playful, terrifyingly so, “yet, here I sit looking at him- alive. Why-”

Odo did the only thing he could think of, he marched over to Quark, pulling out a blaster as he went , and aimed it square at his butt head, “shall I fix that for you, sir-” Odo’s voice had an enigmatic quality when he spoke through the headset lodged in his morphogenic matrix, it hid the anxiety in Odo's voice excellently. 

Dukat smiled a broad smile and leaned back in his chair, “hmm, let's not spoil the fun too soon-”

Dukat gracefully unearthed a foot from his sack-like garments and tilted Quark’s chin again with his boot. 

Quark felt the beads of sweat rolling down his back and face, even as Odo backed away and re-holstered his blaster. 

“You might be interested to know-” Dukat’s voice edging on sing-songy, “we found him in your cargo hold- you wouldn't happen to know anything about that -”

“only that I would've shot him right away had I been the one to find him,” Odo crossed his arms.

Dukat clicked his tongue at him several times, “tsk tsk Odo,” He shifted his boot against Quark’s face, turning the Ferengi’s face towards Odo, “you're too hard on this little morsel-”

Dukat dropped his foot to the floor and it retreated beneath his layers like a dog. 

He snapped his fingers and a droid rushed to his side, “i think we would all like to see a little entertainment from our guest of honor-”

“No, no you wouldn't find me very entertaining at all-” Quark finally found the ability to speak as three guards moved forward to grab him from the floor, “I can't sing and I definitely can't dance -”

Quark was hauled from the floor and carried out of the room still chiming in with reasons why he would make for lousy entertainment.

Odo Fett tried desperately to disappear into the crowd, but Dukat wouldn't stop watching him. 

“How does it feel Odo -” Dukat called over to him “to have been outwitted by a toad like Quark-”

“Regretable-”

“He will pay for his impertinence,” Dukat nodded to the three guards who were carrying the yelling, wriggling, nearly naked, body of Quark back into the room.

Odo could see Quark was wearing very little; a dark red loin cloth with decorative gold borders trailed behind him, golden metal constraints accented the garment and curled deliciously around Quark’s thighs and hip bones. 

Odo felt something akin to hunger rise in him at the sight of Quark's bared skin. 

The three guards threw Quark onto the ground for the third time that day, the skin on his hips and legs already blooming with dark purple bruises. 

Quark hissed as bare knees and ankles met with unforgiving concrete. 

“Come now Ferengi- surely you know how to sway your hips -” Dukat laughed 

and spurred the crowd to join, all eyes turned on Quark.

Quark grunted as he got to his feet, he felt utterly exposed. His chest and legs were rarely seen by himself let alone a crowd of people. 

He splayed his hands over his chest and groin, a meager shield from the array of eyes trained on him. 

From the darkness right of Dukat the crack of a whip snapped at Quark’s bare arm, a gash opened up in a split second.

He clutched at his arm as a trickle of blood oozed down to the floor. 

“Sway!” Dukat yelled in between cackles, prompting members of the audience to start jeering and heckling Quark, several people threw scraps of food and guffawed sloppily. 

Slow tempo string music echoed spookily throughout the palace from unseen musicians, Quark began to stiffly move to the discordant anti-rhythm. 

Another crack of the whip made him jump and the audience howled with laughter. 

Dukat watched, not Quark, but Odo as this display of humiliation proceeded. 

The cool expressionless helmet gave nothing away as Odo Fett watched Quark avoid the whip.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Exciting Chapter ™

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, not really proof read at all lol , and i wrote this in 2017 or sumn but this is my fav chapter i think

Odo scanned the room. The multi arch ceiling was dotted with small round skylights that turned a spotlight onto the open floor in front of Dukat. 

Quark danced around the light surreptitiously, trying desperately to shield his nakedness in the dim dusty light.

Odo watched Dukat slyly, helmet facing Quark. Dukat was growing bored with the wriggling Ferengi, even as the whip cracked him in the small of the back making him cringe backwards in an unnatural shape. 

The crowd hooted and laughed; Dukat scowled at them, growing ever annoyed at his own lack of enjoyment. 

Odo looked back to Quark , he was bleeding in several spots on his back, arms, and legs , but he was doing pretty good as far as dodging shoes and food. 

He mentally willed Quark to step into the light. It would be a tight squeeze but Odo was sure his jetpack could get them out of this. 

“That's enough-” Dukat said at last , his words getting lost in the crowd’s shouting. Odo glanced at Dukat who's scowl deepened at not being heard immediately, “I said- that's  _ enough _ !”

His yell echoed so ferociously through the palace , everyone went still, silent ; not even the beetles on the wall dared to move. 

Quark was frozen in place, goosebumps popping up on his orange toned skin. 

“I think-” Dukat’s rage settled now that he had everyone's attention, “im ready for the final act-”

Quark swallowed and tried to back away from Dukat's thrown , but his back was greeted with a blaster’s cold barrel and he stopped. 

The owner of the blaster prodded him forward towards the spot light created by the hole in the ceiling. Quark knew the Rancor pit lay beneath Dukat's thrown and he allowed the blaster's barrel to sink into his skin a little further as he resisted the crony’s goading. 

“Let's be reasonable- Dukat! Im,sure we could come to some agreement-” Quark scraped the bottom,of his 'last resort' barrel. “Double what I owe you-”

This made Dukat laugh again - a cold, chilling laugh; his eyes, humorless, were glued to Quark. 

Odo knew this was his moment to make a move to lose it all and he stepped forward before he could second guess what he was about to do. 

Odo pulled his blaster and resolutely shot the guard behind Quark. The blaster in Quarks back fell to the ground along with the owner. 

Odo ran forward, everyone temporarily stunned , and grabbed Quark by the waist. Several of the more virile cronies reached for their weapons and Odo shot three of them right off as he got the jet packing going. 

“What do you think you're doing -” Quark managed to squeak out around the commotion. 

Odo’s jet pack fired to life and they began to slowly lift off the ground. Odo shot two more people who attempted to make a grab for them and they fell to the ground tripping several others.

The ascent began to speed up, the ceiling and the round blue piece of sky coming nearer and nearer. Odo’s helmet was about a meter from the opening when blaster fire met with Odo's jet pack and shorted out one of the engine nacelles. They both dropped about 2 more,meters down, a crowd of hands and tentacles reaching for their dangling feet. 

Quark gripped Odo in terror and pulled his legs up as high as he could ,

Blaster fire,from left, right, and everywhere in between missed them for the most part. Odo took the brunt of the fire, but his morphogenic matrix was strong enough to withstand most incendiary attack.

A hand shot out of the crowd and grabbed Odo’s foot, the hand yanked the foot but what had been a boot was now more like a wet bar of soap. The hand slipped right off of Odo's goo and the jet regained some height. 

Odo shot at the blaster's that were aimed at him, his angle superior, they were picked off one by one. Then he felt Quark grab his second blaster from its holster, and they were both firing down at Dukat's gang of mobsters. 

Odo wrapped his other arm around Quark as the hole in the ceiling finally neared once again. Odo and Quark sprang through the top of Dukat’s Palace like a cork from a bottle, the wind knocked them to the left almost immediately and Odo's damaged jet pack faltered. They dropped in altitude fairly Quickly and Odo’s heels skidded down the side of the dune colored architecture. He kicked off the slanted wall and gave the jet pack a final boost over the last oval shaped dome blocking their path to where Odo’s ship was parked. When Odo passed over the Oval dome , however , his ship was nowhere to be seen. 

He went still, the only sound was the wind whistling past his helmet. Dukat- he probably suspected Odo before he even found Quark in his cargo bay and had the ship impounded. Odo tightened his grip on Quark, they were losing their last chance at altitude, Odo scanned the landscape quickly.

That's when he noticed, the towing mechanism pulling the millennium falcon down a dune, not 200 meters from where he currently hovered. 

He leaned towards the dune and the towing mechanism as blaster fire from behind him nicked Quark on the leg. 

“Watch it -” Quakr yelled as their pursuers and peppered them with blaster shots. 

Odo and Quark's trajectory was starting to degrade and they were still a good 100+ meters from the Millennium Falcon. 

“Can you run ,” Odo shifted his grip on Quark, preparing to fling him forward and offer his tiny legs a head start. 

“Ill be fine!” Quark yelled over the jets failing engines. 

The jet pack was headed into a ditch between two dunes and Odo tossed Quark up and onto the top of the next dune's crest. Quark was surprisingly light on his feet and when he made contact with the sand he was off and down the dune out of Odo's eye sight. Odo unstrapped the jet pack and wiggled out of the casing using the last meter of altitude to jump from the jet pack to the dune himself. He used his changeling tentacles to clamber up the side of the dune at a record pace. 

When he reached the top he saw Quark shooting at the cronies operating the tow mechanism and Odo hurried forward down the other side of the dune. 

Quark knocked a guard out of the open cockpit of the towing mechanism and he ran forward closing the 100 remaining meters down to more like 20 or 30. 

Odo shifted into an enormous scaly bird, gripping a blaster in its talons, and soared up into the sky, the 3 cronies that were left fired at Quark, ignoring the giant bird overhead.

Quark reached the towing mechanism at about the same time Odo flew over it , and Quark rounded the clumsy metal frame and towards his ship. He fired at a crony that was crouching behind the tow and shot him square in the ass. 

Quark leaped up and grabbed the door release and swung himself inside without a second thought. 

Odo watched two more cronies head for the opening in the Falcon; he swooped down on the second one, after dropping his blaster in the sand, nabbed him painfully in the shoulders and jerked him up into the air. The crony screamed out in pain as the razor sharp talons pierced his skin and muscles. 

The other crony stopped and turned around to get a look. As he stared up at his screaming counterpart , a blaster shot got him in the back of the head and he fell to the ground. Quark blew the vapor from his blaster and watched the giant bird drop the crony to the ground. 

“Odo?” Quark stared at the bird in disbelief before remembering there were more pressing matters -

Quark turned back to his ship, he punched buttons and fiddled with a wall panel, the Falcons engines tried desperately to follow orders. The firing light illuminating, then blinking out, and back again. 

Quark cursed and ran off down the corridor, leaving the Falcon door open for Odo. 

Odo saw with his bird eyes that 10 or more speeders were making their way towards the Falcon from Dukat's palace. He twisted his wings and angled himself for the opening in the Falcon. 

He landed on booted feet as he dropped from the sky changing from bird to man as he did so. 

“Quark we've got speeders on the way-” Odo yelled down the junky corridor , “can you get this garbage off the ground -” 

Odo turned a corner and Quark was in the open floor reworking wirers and pulling out parts “I resent that- she's a classy lady-”

Odo scoffed, “we don't have time for this-”

“Hold them off I'm almost done-”

Odo grunted in frustration and ran back to the door, the first speeders were cresting over the closest dune like surfers on a wave. 

Odo shifted into something akin to a rancor and ran off in the direction of the speeders. 

The sand exploded under Odo's powerful limbs, granules flying back in the wind like sea spray. 

A large speeder, flanked by two smaller, zoomed toward Odo. Blaster shots burnt small black dots on Odo’s brown leathery skin, but he pounded forward. 

The first speeder swerved to Odo’s right and let off a round of fire at his back and hips, the second was going to do the left side but was smashed under Odo's enormous fist before he could make the turn. The first speeder u-turned around Odo as the third speeder joined him in formation. 

Seven more speeders were cresting the dune just as Odo heard the Millennium Falcons power nacelles kick on. 

Odo crushed speeder #3 in the same manner as #2, speeder #1 racing off to join the others that were reaching the foot hill of the dune. Odo glanced back at the Falcon, it was attempting to take off in spite of the fact that it was still tethered to the towing mechanism. 

The ship hovered about 20 meters above the tow, the cable tether taught between them; the ship made a yanking motion and the tow heaved forward in the sand. 

The falcon fired at the formation of speeders, the blast knocking two into oblivion and dispersing the rest into disarray. 

One of the speeders , in an effort to avoid the blast, swerved right into the path of Odo who hulk smashed the damn thing. 

Odo turned towards the Falcon, the 4 remaining speeders attempted to return to formation, the tow mechanism was still dragging behind the ship limply. 

When he was about 30 meters from the ship his enormous Rancor body shrank to the size of a crow. He was barely visible from the ground at this size and the blaster fire in his direction all but ceased.

Odo landed gracefully on the taught cable and inched along the braided metal wires until he reached the junction where the cable attached to the ship. He shifted again, Odo was once again in bounty hunter armor, perched perilously on a cable. 

He fiddled with the junction , the Falcon shuddered as the towing mechanism created resistance and Odo nearly toppled to the sandy ground below. 

“Quark-” he yelled into his embedded speaker, tuned to the falcons frequency “I'm unlatching the tow cable , two much pressure on the junction, drop your altitude-” 

Quark didn't answer but the line went slack as the ship dropped in altitude several meters.

Odo slipped down the slackened line and he extended his changeling hands to the Falcon so as not to fall.

He shifted a second pair of hands and the tether was lifted out of the junction and dropped the cable to the ground. 

Odo climbed up the outer hull of the Millennium Falcon trying to reach the door, “Quark- I did it get us out of here.”

The speeders paused their pursuit and unleashed a round of fire up at the ship, Odo was caught under several blaster shots, he grunted and tightened his grip on the ship. 

As they rose out of blaster range he continued to inch along towards the door, when he found the hatch closed he yelled into his headset again, “Quaaark-”

When Odo was sure Quark was laughing his head off in there with no intention of opening the door, the door hissed to his great surprise. 

Quarks hand shot out of the slowly widening doorway and grabbed Odo by the front of his armor plate. 

Odo scrambled into the slit in the ship and fell to the floor, Quark’s still mostly-naked body pinned beneath him. 

Quark stared up into Odo's helmet for a seemingly endless moment.

The door continued to open, and it whipped up the inside of the ship like a wind tunnel. Quark struggled out from under the stunned Odo and pulled the door hatch closed. 

Then, he was alone with Odo, again. 


End file.
